Through Another's Eyes: Matters of the Spark
by RisingSolstice
Summary: TFP one shot. For his selflessness, Optimus was given a new life, in a new place..., in a new body. He learns new things with the help of some familiar yet different face. Escecially one who bears the similar burden. But what kind of ritual requires threatening the suitor? FemmeOptimusXMecheElita, Optimus/FemmeOptimus Prime Siblings CoverArt is credited to Autumn123Charlotte


Hello again, you're usual procastinator here with an idea that may blow up in my face. Just another one-shot. This time with an excuse for a human (sortof) Optimus Prime to go 'big brother mode'... Yeah I can hear explosions already.

Anyway, this entertains you.

Disclaimers:

Transformers belong to Hasbro

Art and character design is of Autumn123Charlotte at da (you can go there and see the characters to help visualize).

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Matters of the Spark**

XXXXX

Those who truly knows Optimus even before he was a Prime would describe as too selfless for his own good. He never desired almost anything but the wellbeing of others. And with his final duty, the last Prime's Spark found peace with the knowledge that Cybertron lives once more.

For his greatest sacrifice, Primus saw fit to bestow a reward for the greatest of his children. Though appeared bias, the other Primes agreed that a new life shall be given after he gave so much of his own.

But they were aware of the anomaly such deed may cause. Thus the more intellectually inclined of the Thirteen suggested to start anew in another place and time. One of them voiced that his presence will greatly aid another Spark in need. Before Optimus was sent on his way, he heard in passing to view this new opportunity 'through another's eyes'.

Optimus was confused by the phrase till he woke up on Earth and discovered that his lasts words amply applies to this new… transformation. It was understandable that the former living machine was unrecognizable when Agent Fowler found him.

Yet he wondered why the Earth liaison didn't show any sign of recognition when his name was given. When Prime was escorted to the concealed military base that he remembered being buried under…, still intact, Optimus realized he is not in familiar territory.

First, although he appears human, there was more than meet the eyes as the medical examination shows the physiology was indeed alien. Imbedded in flesh were wires and metal. A perfect mesh of technology and organic… Technorganic…, like the Cybertronians of this reality.

And another revelation was the Cybertronians here in this reality bear similarities with his comrades. However there is one key difference. Those who he knew had their gender reverse. The one who restrained him earlier, now understandably forceful, is actually the Bulkhead of this reality.

He was intensively interrogated but Optimus did not fault them for being sceptic of his words. But it was the bravery of a familiar scout and his willingness to use a Cortical-Psychic patch that granted the benefit of a doubt. The trust was finally earned when he risked so much to aid a rescue from heavy enemy fire against the Decepticon.

From what he learned, some events were similar yet differ greatly, their struggle with Unicron being one example. Another was the size of the team stationed on Earth. Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, or Altria Magna, Jackie and Karen as their Earth aliases; are here earlier which already altered the events to come. He remembered Hot Rod but this version, named Heather, has been among the first to arrive. The most surprising was the addition of Elitus One, who he sadly never saw the femme again after the great exodus of their home world. But he was thankful that though not unscathed, Cliffjumper; Claire was saved.

The same discovery was applied when encountering the Decepticon, Skyquake had become increasingly persistent in taking him on. Optimus immediately connected those who he was familiar with. And no matter what gender, this Megatron was as fierce and ruthless as he can compare. Though strangely, she showed genuine disappointment of where he stood, saying how no meche had matched her till now.

Despite the many setbacks, primarily getting used to this new body, Cybertronians are known to be very adaptive. He was thankful for the children and Ms. Darvy, who the Autobot were able to meet but are more involved, help him adjust as a human being… or as close to one.

And this new life rekindle the scholar that was buried eons ago. In his reality, the desire to learn of the planet he was inhabiting had taken less priority as focus was greatly on the war. Though Optimus contributes his assistance here, especially in aiding the female Prime, he has considerable amount of free time to take part in leisure activities.

And clearly, there was so much more to learn..., such as now. Today Optoria and Elitus are going out on a… 'date' as the human calls in their courtship ritual. Similar bonding activities are not uncommon among Cybertronians, but the couple wish to take part as residents of Earth.

Though plans have already been made, there must have been something they were not aware of as Miko sat the male Prime and Elitus parallel to one another. All were present, curious of the ruckus, except Optoria who asked the aid of June to prepare.

With apparels in order and a beautiful bouquet on hand, they try to understand what kind of ceremony requires threatening the suitor. "Is this really necessary? Everyone, even Optimus, agreed that she deserves to relax and to go out on this… date." Eliot meekly asked, getting more unnerve by the list of… things Miko is suggesting.

"We know that! But something this great should not be easy picking! You should be grovelling to get on his good side!" Then pointing to Optimus, who was doing better in staying calm, "And you… give me your war face! I'll even get the shotgun for it to look real!" This shocked those originally not from Earth while the rest quickly realized what's going on.

"…Miko, I still do not understand." The meche have this time taken into consideration of Earth custom, but the variety was outstanding for an indigenous specie.

Agent Fowler took the reins as he explain the intricacies of this oh so familiar yet unspoken subject. "A little extreme, but I get what Miko is saying. A strong family tie is not so easy to release nor are broken. To form new bonds is to take equal amount of trust and effort to build-"

"But we do value those traits!" Elliot quickly supplied.

"We know but think of this as something any decent Earth or any parents should do. There will come a time when children will leave home to bond with someone that completes their heart. It is something inevitable that some has a hard time to accept. But it will ease their heart if those who desire their children's heart will be able to cherish and protect them." The human children were not quite sure what to make with how sappy the usually uptight agent sounded right now.

"And if they even consider to take their hand in marriage, then he better not be some deadbeat slacker but someone who will give his all to protect the love they share! It is the son's Rite of Passage and the Trial of Fire to test if those punks are worthy of our precious daughter!" With how passionate that sounded, they believe he was speaking from experience.

But someone found a slight flaw in that sermon. "But… I am not related to Optoria."

"But you're the closest thing of a family to her. Heck the other day I commented how cute the 'Prime Siblings' were." Miko brought out a picture with the two sharing a desert and identical face of innocent confusion.

While she showed the others, Raf further explained to the confused meche. "What she means is if we didn't know any better, you could be her brother."

"And she doesn't say it but she looks up to you as one." What Jack casually mentioned surprised him the most. Optimus turned to the others and voiced his query. "Does she?"

"With all due respect, ever since Optoria became a Prime, she took it upon herself to bear the weight of our world. She became our hope as we waged war with the one whom she once called sister. For that, she has to immediately adapt into the role as the supreme leader of the Autobot."

It was a rarity for her comrades as Magna's stern visage soften with a sombre thought. "To stand there as the light through those dark hours… To take up such burden yet still offer compassion… I cannot think of anyone more worthy than her. But regrettably, we placed her on a pedestal… Eventually…, our support is all we can offer."

Hearing this caused some of them to reflect on what it truly means to be a Prime. "But you… When you offered your aid…, when you helped shoulder her burden, she finally found someone who she can lean on. One who truly knows the weight of bearing the title of Prime. Someone who became her advisor, a confidant... My old friend have never looked so… relieved."

Rachel offered a small smile of gratitude to the speechless meche. "Like Jack said; despite not saying it, she looks up to you with admiration and guidance not unlike a mentor… and unintentionally like a brother."

"I have a confession. I was very jealous of you at first." Emotions were heavy and it just got thicker with Elliot's reveal.

"When we questioned your trustworthiness at the time, she was one who wanted to believe because her Sparks calls out for you. Do you know how that sounds like?" And to a romantic, it would indeed sounds like it implied. But because of their identical impression despite different dimensions, it was actually the Matrix recognizing another Prime.

Elliot kept his head low to hide the shame. "And when she started coming to you for assistance, that feeling lingered as you two spent more time together. But it changed when I heard her laugh…" It was small, but those who knew her the longest were shocked and happy to hear such music once more.

But a great unease settled in their Spark with the realization on how they have conceded to have it never be heard again. "I have not realized how much she's been going through since she became a Prime. Our extended separation was no excuse to just accept the change. I once even addressed her as my commander instead as my friend."

Optimus did not interrupt even when he fall silent, but the firm yet gentle grasp was enough comfort for Elliot to continue. "But it started to change since you got involve with her life. She still stays strong for our sake…, but now she's willing to open up. Even if the task was small or mundane, she is willing to ask for help. She smiles often now… You don't know how happy I was to see Ocarina after so long. You became the support she needed… I realized… you're helping her be happy again."

"Like I said when we first met, I am a version of her in another reality. I know the burden that was placed on Optoria and felt the need to shoulder it. I apologize for the confusion but our relationship is more towards as friends." Despite alterations, his experience was very valuable thus Optima seeks his counsels. And despite the similarities, the slight contrasts in their life was enough to unconsciously share a bond that they never realized was formed.

"I know that, sir. But I was about to step aside before she shared lunch, not as the Autobot Leader, but that familiar nervous archivist who attempted cooking with June." Just like Optimus, because of their shared load, Optoria has more time for rest which was used to interact more with her comrades. Be they sharing stories with Agent Fowler, school works with the children or even some quiet moments with her troops eased the stress she tries to hide.

Elliot looked up to Optoria's hope with his own being renewed. "For that, I am greatly indebted to you. So please, sir. I want to take part of this ceremony to show how valuable she means to me."

Leaning back, the silence Optimus gave while deep in thought was starting to grate their nerves, unsure how this will proceed. "Elitus One."

The use of his home world designation prompt the soldier to straighten in his sit, experiences in the battlefield coming into play. "Yes, sir."

But Optimus raised a hand to dissuade such expression. "First, I am not your commander just as this moment should not be regarded as a mission. This activity is something you want Optoria to enjoy and for a brief moment, separate her from the war. Something we all agree on. So no, I wish not to see it as an assignment."

"As a commander, I would entrust a task to those capable of what it entails. But I'm putting more trust in you as a friend. For despite our present relationship, in a sense I do not know you as well as Optoria. For that I have no right to dissuade who she chooses to court." Despite knowing that the whole thing was just somewhat an act of formality, he expressed it with genuine reassurance which warmed Elliot's Spark.

"You are someone special to her. And it would be left unsaid that the feeling is shared?" Prime was acknowledged with a firm nod which he returned in kind. "Good, for that we do not have more to discuss." The younger members whined for such anti-climactic dismissal.

"But…" The intensity that was expressed through that one word had caught them by surprise and garnered their full attention. "…let us come to an understanding." The firmness his very presence projected immediately reminded all present who stands before them.

Despite his compassionate demeanour, this Spark was tempered by the fires of war. "She have faced many challenges and the measures she will go to reassure those under her command. She will overcome these trials but I fear that she will carry the weight of the consequences of the action she have taken."

Choosing the high road despite all odds against him, the strength of his resolve is something to be respected. "Such as the intimacy you two share. We are not against it, but we will take in consideration of the risks." But that does not mean he is not someone to be addressed lightly.

This is the Supreme Commander who must make the hard decisions to ensure the survival of his race. "We know you will not willingly harm Optima and knowing her, she will want to resolve any problem civilly."

This is the chosen of Primus to lead his people in their darkest hour. "However, if there comes a time that she can only resolve the problem as your commanding officer… I will strongly advise to be careful with who you are addressing."

This a Prime. "She will not desire any harm despite the pain that is inflicted to her. Nor will I resort to anything drastic against a comrade. But it will be made clear that what aids you will…, while beneficial, not be pleasant." And he is looking out for his own.

Elliot reminded himself that he willingly subject to the trial. But that did not make it any easier…, just like promised. "If there is a need to treat an injury, I am confident I can offer assistance even with limited resources. Discomfort is subjective for survival." Rachel was very surprised when she deduced the subtlety. Balka knows it is something of concern if it caused Jackie to smile that way.

"If one of her officer is in need for improvement, I will train them to the upmost standard till a limit is reached. Once recovered, determine if that limit can be exceeded, again with discomfort being subjective for improvement." Karen and Heather knows it is another level of alarm if Magna is standing ramrod straighter and the intense stare she is giving the co-commander.

"If there is a need to investigate a new and possibly hostile terrain, I will have someone capable in mind for the task. The skills of the one she knows best will determine how they should handle the given mission." Bea showed fear, but mostly pity because the scout felt she wasn't the one who will be sent out in such scenario.

"So know this; as a friend: I entrust you her happiness. But as a commander: her safety, both body and mind, are your primary objective. I will support the integrity of this commitment… but no compromise."

…

…

…

"Hardcore." The bots can only nod and looked warily at Miko's phone, unsure if they want to hear it again despite only being a recording.

"That was intense. I can't wait whens your turn." Claire felt like taking back her words by how her usually unruffled partner looked so ready to about face.

"Hey, Archie." Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the meche turned to his human partner.

Looking just as shaken, he admired the boy's steadfast spirit. "Yes, Jack?"

"I'll be right behind you, bro." That pat conveyed the empathic camaraderie they are feeling at that moment. "Thanks..., bro."

"Was that satisfactory?" They were dumbfounded with how fluidly Optimus shifted from the unwavering leader to the gentle giant they had come to know.

Agent Fowler snapped out of his own reverie of the army, feeling really thankful that both commanders were very understanding. "Hmmm… Let me see. Are we clear, soldier?!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Noting how more than one answered, Fowler gave a more than satisfactory grade.

"Is everything alright?" Their gears are more practical than fashionable. But that doesn't mean they cannot appreciate how stunning she looked, more so for Elliot. The meche finally experienced what Earthlings meant 'to skip a beat' as he was caught breathless. He wasn't certain what was said, but the roses in hands and blush on her face says it all. He was fortunate to find his love after all this time and vowed to never lose it again.

So much was revealed tonight and Optimus felt guilt for hiding how he was just as envious. The meche realized he felt the same way for Optoria and was happy for his… sister. But the smile masked the sadness as he relieved his past. He is witnessing a life that could have been lived if history happened differently.

But her quick embrace and quiet 'thank you' was enough to replace his turmoil with peace. Optimus was still uncertain what is his role in this world, but if it there is some way to brighten a future…, to lighten her burden…, the Prime will offer his strength so that she may too experience the freedom that he all but surrendered.

"Hey, Optimus… sir." His calm reply eased Karen to continue. "Everyone agreed us singles would have a night in. Do you want to join and watch a movie?"

Bea sounded a joyous chirp when he accepted the invitation. Seeing such liveliness amongst comrades who accepted him…, Optimus resolve that he too will find the freedom to live this new life.

XXXXX

* * *

Should I label who's who? Decision, decision... nah, the concept is simple enough. So you can figure it out.

Even though this is a one shot: Ideas and suggestions will be taken into consideration. Keyword: Consideration.

See yah people.


End file.
